The invention relates to a video surveillance system comprising an input device comprising an analysis device for evaluating images of a surveillance scene from a surveillance region, said images having been recorded by a surveillance camera, wherein a user is represented and/or can be represented on the images, wherein the analysis device and/or the input device are/is designed for generating user object data, which are generated on the basis of the images with the user and/or the input device—both called user images hereinafter. The invention also relates to a method for configuring a or the video surveillance system.
Video surveillance systems usually have one or more surveillance cameras arranged in a surveillance region. The surveillance cameras record images of the surveillance region and forward said images into a control center, for example, where the images are evaluated optionally by surveillance personnel or in an automated fashion. Automated evaluation often employs automatic image analysis methods based on the interplay of various algorithms such as, for example, image segmentation, tracking of objects or the classification of objects.
The results of the automated evaluation are provided, for example, in the control center itself or via web-browser-based solutions.
One example of a video surveillance system is described in the document DE 10 2005 0217 35 A1, which probably forms the closest prior art. Said video surveillance system comprises a plurality of surveillance cameras, which are connected to a surveillance control center via a network. In the surveillance control center, the video recordings from the surveillance cameras can be linked with outline layout data of the surveillance region. In accordance with the document, setting up the surveillance cameras in the surveillance system is associated with a high outlay since this comprised inputting the camera view point and the detection regions of the surveillance cameras in an overview plan of the surveillance regions. For simplification it is proposed that the setting-up engineer depicts edges of the outline layout interactively into the video image from a surveillance camera.